


My Girl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #1057“Is that your girl?”“It sure is.”“She’s drunk off her ass.”“Yea, she’s going to meet my mom later this week.” from @writers-are-writers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 24





	1. My Drunk Girl

You were so fucking nervous. So nervous to the point where you were sweating and shaking and you felt like you were going to throw up. 

Sensing this, Bucky put his hand on your bouncing knee, making it still, “Sweetheart, calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.” he glanced at you, careful not to keep his eyes off the road for too long.

You look at him with wild wide eyes, “Calm down?! I’m meeting your friends! The friends you’ve known since elementary school! The people who know you inside and out! They’re your family! They’re also part of your biker gang! And you want me to be calm?!”

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at your hysteria, “Doll, I told you there’s nothing to be nervous about. My friends will love you. They’re understanding people. They probably will interrogate you, but it’s with good intentions! As for my, as you call us, a biker gang, we’re not really a gang. We’re just a group of friends that like to ride our motorcycles.”

You weave your fingers through your hair, wanting to pull all of it out, “How are you so calm?! What if they don’t like me?! Then they’re not gonna wanna hang out with you ‘cause of me!”

He shook his head, “’Cause I know them and I know you. You attract people like a magnet, Y/N. My friends will be the same.” he took your hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it, “It’s gonna be alright.”

* * *

Bucky’s friends all gathered at the bar bucky suggested. They were all there to meet you and they were excited. From the many great things Bucky’s said about you and how smitten he looked in his social media posts, they knew they were gonna like you. They could just tell. 

Nat and Sam sat beside each other chatting. Clint’s arm hung off Nat’s shoulder and he just stood there beside her, listening in on her conversation with Sam. Tony, Wanda, and Vision had their eyes set on the stage. It was karaoke night, so the bar attendees, drunk and sober, sang loudly onstage for all to hear. It was amusing. 

Tony looked over to Nat, “So where’s Rogers?”

“Running late. He has a trial coming up, so he wants to be prepared.”

Tony scoffed, “And you all call me an alcoholic. Ah! Barnes!” he cried out as soon as you and Bucky walked into the bar.

Bucky waved. His hand was intertwined in yours and you both walked towards the group, “Hey guys!” He gave everyone their respective hugs and stepped back, pushing you a bit forward, “Everyone, this is Y/N, my girlfriend. Y/N, this is everyone.” you gave a shy smile and a wave, “Hey, um, everyone.”

Everyone stepped up one by one to introduce themselves. It was Nat, Tony, Clint, Sam, Vision, and Wanda. Bucky stepped forward, wrapping his arm around your waist, “So where’s Steve?”

“Running late ‘cause of work, but forget him! Let’s get the drinks goin’! I got first round!” Tony exclaimed calling for the bartender. 

Nat nudged at you, gesturing you to follow her and the rest of the group to and empty table, “So how’d you two meet?” she asked as you sat down. She on your left and Bucky on your right.

You chuckled, “Funny story actually.” you nodded to Bucky, “This dumbass nearly ran me over with his bike. I gave him quite the earful.”

“Did you really?” Sam asked from across the table.

Bucky snorted, “Full on mom lecture about looking both ways when driving, making sure there aren’t any pedestrians while making a right on red, all of it.”

Sam cackled, “I would’ve loved to see that! Barnes being put into his place!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, Gotta be honest, I was smitten at first sight. Not only was she beautiful, but she had quite the mouth on her. And she took none of my shit.”

“I still don’t,” you say with a smirk. 

He chuckled, “That’s right.” He leaned in, kissing your cheek and then a tray of shots is set before them. 

“Tequila anyone?” Tony asks. Without hesitation, every grabs a shot glass for themselves. They’re lifted in the air as Tony says, “To new friends and old! Cheers!” you clink your glasses with everyone around you and down the drink in an instant, slamming the glass onto the table.

“Damn girl!” Wanda said from the other end of the table.

You shrugged, “I needed that to be honest.”

Bucky chuckled, “She was nervous about meeting you guys.”

You pinched his side, “Why’d you tell ‘em that?!”

Everyone waved it off, “No big deal,” Clint said, “Anyone who can tame the beast that is Bucky Barnes is automatically welcomed to our group.” he gives you a reassuring smile, as does everyone else.

Bucky leans in, “See? Told you you had nothing to worry about.” he clapped his hands together, “So, who’s got the balls to sing karaoke first?”

* * *

Steve didn’t have time to change out of this work clothes after finishing up with his trial preparations. Luckily, he had his old brown leather jacket in the back of his car. He switched it gray blazer and blue tie for the beat up jacket, already feeling a lot more comfortable. He then hopped into his car and made his way to the bar where everyone was at.

“Hello?” he answered his phone.

“You still comin’?” Sam asked from the other end of the call.

“Just left the firm. Bucky and his girl there already?”

“Yup!”

“And?” Steve, being Bucky’s oldest friend, always wanted the best for him. He always looked out for him just like how Bucky looked out for him when they were kids.

“She’s great! Cute, funny, hopes she got a sister or cousin for me!” 

Steve shook his head with a chuckle, “Well alright, I’ll be there soon.”

“We’ll be here!” with that, the call ended and Steve continued his way to the bar, ready to meet the girl who captured his best friend’s heart.

* * *

You were drunk. That’s partly your fault and partly Bucky’s for not looking after you. He knew you couldn’t handle tequila all that well. And, well, this was the result.

You, Wanda, and Nat stood on stage singing “Wanna Be” by the Spice Girls. Your voices were slurred, your movements were choppy. You were a mess, a hot mess, but Bucky’s hot mess. 

Bucky stood by the bar, recording you on his phone, laughing at how adorable you were onstage with his friends. When he felt a clap on his back, he stopped recording. He looked behind him to see his best friend.

“Hey, Steve!” he hugged him and Steve hugged him back.

“How’s it goin’, Buck?”

“Pretty good. Case going okay?”

Steve shrugged, “As good as a murder case can be.” he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and looked towards the stage, immediately noticing you, **“Is that your girl?”**

Bucky nodded, a proud smile on his face, **“It sure is.”**

 **“She’s drunk off her ass.”** Steve says with a chuckle, watching as you stagger along the stage, laughing with Wanda and Nat.

 **“Yea, she’s going to meet my mom later this week.”** Bucky says, eyes filled with so much amusement and love.

Steve looks to Bucky, brows up, “Really? Already?”

Bucky shrugs, “It’s been almost three months and,” he shyly rubs the back of his neck, “She’s got me hooked man.”

“Well I’ll be damn! Is the Bucky Barnes ready to finally have a serious relationship with someone?”

Bucky playfully shoved his friend, “Knock it off, punk.” he could feel the redness and heat grow on his cheeks.

“C’mon, Buck, really? You gonna quit with the biking across the country, hooking up with women, spending all your time in bars-”

“You make me sound like some heathen, Steve, c’mon.” He picks up his bottle of beer, taking a swig, then setting it back down, “But yeah. I think it’s time for me to hang up the jacket like all of you have. But not forever. We’re still gonna have our annual trip.”

Steve scoffed, “Of course we are.”

“Babyyyy!” you call for Bucky, staggering over to him breathless, “I’m thirsty!” Bucky hands you your glass of water and you gulp two thirds of it down, “Muuuuch better!” you say with a smile.

Bucky wraps his arm around you, “Doll, this is my best friend, Steve.” 

“Steve! I know you!” you throw yourself forward, wrapping your arms around Steve, catching him off guard.

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

You look at him, a goofy smile on your face, “You’re handsome, but not as handsome as my Bucky.”

He chuckled, “Well, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” you stood there for a few seconds before you announced, “I gotta pee!” and you spun on your heel, heading towards the bathroom. 

Bucky and Steve immediately burst out into laughter, “Damn, is she drunk.”

“Yeeeah. That’s kinda my fault, but it’s fine.”

The two settled onto stools at the bar counter, “So, you think she’s the one? The one to finally get you to stop messin’ around and take life seriously?”

“Absolutely. I know it’s only been a few months, but I just know. Like when you told me how you felt when you just knew that Pegs was the one? That’s how I feel with Y/N.”

You come up behind Bucky, back from the bathroom, wrapping your arms around his waist, “Hi, Bucky Bear.”

He chuckled, “Hi, doll face. Everything come out okay?”

“Mhm.”

“You hungry? Tony just ordered some nachos for everyone.” your arms immediately dropped and you walked towards the table where his friends were saying, “Nachooooooos!” with the utmost excitement, leaving the men giggling about you.

“But yeah, Steve, I just know Y/N’s it for me.”

Steve clapped his friend on the shoulder, “I’m happy for you man. She’s something else.”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, next time, I think I’ll just have everyone meet up at my place and limit the alcohol.” he looked towards you, smiling at how you looked so happy stuffing your face with nachos. The sight of you made Bucky smile and his stomach do flips. Bucky Barnes was, indeed, very smitten for you.


	2. My Sober Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed meeting with you and Bucky’s friends, you decide to have a do-over. You invite Bucky and his friends to your place for dinner….limiting the alcohol.

You woke up in a very groggy state. Your head was pounding and your body felt like it was made of lead.

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” your eyes feel like they’re creaking as you open them and turn to see Bucky sitting up against your headboard looking down at you.

“What time is it?” you rasp out.

Bucky checks the time on your bedside clock, “Almost noon.”

You groan, “What the fuck.” you slowly sit up, clutching your head, “What happened last night?”

Bucky chuckled, “You met my friends for the first time last night and you got drunk. Very drunk.”

You put your face in your hands, “Nooo! Bucky! That’s not the impression I wanted to make on your friends!” 

He put his arm around you pulling you into his embrace, “Doll, it’s fine. They loved you! They thought you were funny and great. They said they haven’t that much fun with someone in a while. Also, you have a great singing voice.” 

You suddenly get a flash of you at the bar, on the stage, singing a terrible rendition of the Spice Girls, “Oh God. I never wanna face your friends again.”

“Well that’s unfortunate ‘cause I invited them to dinner here tonight.”

You shoot your eyes up at Bucky’s, “WHAT?!”

He shrugged, “I figured you’d want to make up for last night and tonight was the only time we were all free since we’re spending some time at my ma’s place, ‘member?”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” you kick off the blankets from your legs and roll out of bed, “I gotta go grocery shopping and clean the place up and-”

“Baby doll,” Bucky says endearingly as he chases you around the bedroom, “I already went grocery shopping and I cleaned up.”

“W-What?” you looked at him with confusion and surprise, “When?”

“When you were sleeping. I woke up for my run, then I took a shower and headed out for groceries. Came back. Put everything away and then cleaned up the place.”

Your body sagged in relief and guilt, “Buck, you didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged, “I wanted to, plus it’s kinda my fault you got drunk last night. I wasn’t watching ya and I know you can’t take your liquor that well.”

You drag yourself over to Bucky and wrap your arms around him, “You’re so sweet. I’m so lucky to have yoooouu!” you groan into his chest.

He wraps his arm around you, holding you tight, “I’m lucky to have you too.”

* * *

Bucky sat on the counter in your kitchen with an amused expression on your face. You were rushing around cooking, cleaning, and scolding him for tasting the food. After the third scolding, you made him wait on the counter as his punishment.

“You know, Y/N, I can always help you instead of you stressing over it.”

You shoot him a glare, “No! You’re just gonna eat everything before your friends even arrive!”

He holds up his hands in surrender, “Okay. Fine, but all I’m saying is that everything will get a lot quicker if you let me help.”

You sighed, eyes glaring at your man, “If I let you help, you won’t taste the food?”

He hopped off the counter, sauntered over to you, he leaned forward, lips hovering over yours, “Only if I get to taste you instead,” he chuckled seductively, pressing his lips to yours. He’s ready to grab your hips to deepen the kiss, but there’s a knock at the door that interrupts him. He pulls away with a sigh, “Dammit.”

You giggle and softly push him away, “I’ll get it.”

“I-”

“Just finish up with the food, AND don’t you dare eat any of it!”

Bucky makes an x over his heart, “Promise, doll. Now go see who it is.”

You make your way over to the door, peering into the peep hole to see a head of blonde hair. You open the door and your eyes widen, “Steve! Um, hi!”

Steve stands there with his hands in his pockets, “Hey, Y/N, I figured I’d come around early to see if you needed help and to, uh, get a more proper introduction.”

Your face scrunches up in shame, “Yeeeaah. Sorry about last night.”

He chuckles, “It’s fine, really, nothing I haven’t seen before.” you move to the side and let him in and he follows you to the kitchen.

“Hey, Stevie! You’re early!” Bucky turns off the stove.

They give each other a hug, “Yeah, just wanted to meet Y/N properly before the rest of the gang comes around, also to help if you need it.”

“We’re just about finished, but you can help us plate if you want?” you ask as you begin to grab different trays and dishes from your cabinets. 

* * *

Two hours later, your apartment was filled with roaring laughter and conversations from Bucky and his biker gang of friends. Bucky sat on the couch beside Steve while he watched you and Sam talk about something. His eyes filled with so much adoration for you. Occasionally your head would fly back as your laughter filled his ears. 

He felt a nudge in his side and turned to Steve, “Huh?”

“Careful, if Tony sees how soft you look, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Bucky shook his head with a chuckle, “I don’t care. Let him.” Steve gives him a questioning gaze and Bucky shrugs, “Like I said last night, Stevie, that girl has me hooked. I’d do anything for her, even get all soft for her. I really do think I’ll hang up my jacket for her, man.”

Steve pat his friend on the shoulder with a smile, “I don’t doubt you, pal.”

Everyone was full from the delicious meal you cooked and now were all relaxing in your living room. Some nursing a glass of wine, others with a bottle a beer. You with none, not wanting a repeat of last night. 

You stand up, clapping your hands, “Alright everyone! First, I wanna say thank you for coming here last minute. Also, I’m very sorry for the drunk mess that I was last night.”

Sam waved it off, “Seen it before. Plus, you’re hilarious!”

“Awesome dancer too!” Nat said with a smile, lifting her glass to you.

You hang your head down, chuckling, “Yeeeah, ANYWAY, how ‘bout we play some games?”

“Not charades!” Clint exclaims with a serious look on his face.

You look at him curiously, “Wait, why not?”

“I won that point fair and square, Barton!” Tony yells from the sofa chair.

Everyone laughed, shaking their heads, you as well, even if you were confused, “Okaaaay? How about pictionary?” they all gave nods and murmurs of approval and you went to go grab the game. 

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky followed and you didn’t see him until you turned, bumping into his chest, “Oh! Yeah, Buck?”

He cupped your face, then dipped you, pressing his lips to yours and then pulled you back up, “There.”

“Not that I didn’t love it, but what was that for?”

He shrugged, “You’re just perfect. They loved you last night and they love you now. You’re one of us now, baby doll and I couldn’t be happier.”

You beamed up at him, “Even Steve? He likes me too?”

He nods, a proud smile on his face, “Especially Steve. He one hundred percent approves of you.”

You jumped up and down squealing, “Yay!”

Bucky laughs, and laces his fingers with yours, “Now c’mon, our friends are waiting.” You and he walk back to your living room where your newfound friends are happy. You’re just soooo glad you’re sober to enjoy this feeling.


	3. My Wonderful Girl

Your knee was bouncing at a very fast rate as Bucky drove you two to his mom’s place in Brooklyn. You stared out the window of Bucky’s 1982 Chevy truck that once belonged to his dad. Your head whipped to your left, Bucky’s eyes glancing back at you, the feeling of his hand on your now stilled knee, “Hm?”

“Don’t be nervous.”

You snorted, “Whaaat? Me? Nervous? Psh! Yeah right!”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re always gettin’ nervous about meeting the important people in my life and it always goes without a hitch! Everyone loves you, doll. My ma and sister will too!”

“But what if they think I’m some floozy or stupid or no good or-”

“Hey,” Bucky put the car in park, and grabbed both your hands in his, “They won’t think that. They already know how amazing, smart, funny, and beautiful you are because you’re all I talk about to them.” he kisses both the back of your hands, “Everything will be okay.”

“Bucky!!” you turned to see that you were parked in front of a house. Standing in the doorway was a young woman who looked like the female version of Bucky. She waved her arms in the air excitedly.

Bucky chuckled, “Here we go. We got this, sweetheart. _You_ got this.” he hopped out of the truck, the door squeaking as it swung open and closed with a slam. He helped you out of the truck, offering his hand out to you like the gentleman he was. Don’t let the leather jacket fool you, Bucky Barnes was no heathen. 

You laced your fingers with Bucky, squeezing his hand tight. With a reassuring smile, you both walk up the stoned path and to the doorway where the female Bucky waited for you.

“Hey, Becca,” Bucky said as he hugged the woman, “Bec, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. Y/N, this is my younger sister Rebecca.”

You give a shy and timid wave, “Hi, Rebecca, it’s-oomf!” 

Rebecca threw her arms around you giving you a nice, tight hug, “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N! Bucky never shuts up about you!” She pulls away, a big smile on her face, “Oh and sorry. I’m a hugger.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, I gathered that.”

She grabbed your hand, pulling you away from Bucky, “Now c’mon! Ma’s been so anxious on meeting you!” She pulls you further into the house.

Bucky just snickers as he closes the door behind him, following the two of you to see his mom. He enters the kitchen just seconds after you to see his mom’s hands on your face.

“Look at you! You’re gorgeous!”

You give a nervous laugh, “Oh, haha, thanks, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Oh, please, call me Winnie! And take a seat!” You sit at the kitchen table where the food is already cooked and ready to eat, “James Buchanan Barnes! Get over here and give your mother a kiss!”

You giggle when you see a blush form on Bucky’s cheeks, “Hey, ma.” Winnifred Barnes plants several kisses on the cheeks of her son before nudging him towards the seat besides you, “Honestly, Y/N, you have to tell me what spell you used to capture the heart of my boy. You’re all he talks about now.”

Your couldn’t help but snort, “I don’t think it was a spell, ma’am, moreso of me having the guts to put him in his place.”

Becca and Winnifred look to Bucky who’s smirking like crazy. He gives a shrug and a nod, “It’s true. Nearly hit her with my bike and I got quite the earful from her.”

Rebecca threw her head back with a cackle, “I think that’s well deserved, don’t you, ma?”

Winnie chuckled, “I agree. I told you to be careful on that bike of yours, James Buchanan.”

“I know, I know, but hey, it landed it the most wonderful girl in the world,” he says with a proud smile as he puts and arm around you.

You lean into his embrace, “And don’t forget that this wonderful girl can kick your butt.”

“No doubt about it, baby.” Bucky presses a kiss to your temple, which makes Winnie and Rebecca swoon.

“Ugh. You guys are great together. I haven’t seen Bucky this crazy about someone in _forever._ ” Rebecca says with a teasing tone.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Lay off it, Becca.”

“Make me, Bucket Head!”

Winnifred clears her throat, a scolding look on her face. Both her children immediately say in unison, “Sorry, ma.” which makes you burst into giggles.

“I’m assuming that happens a lot?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. They’re grown adults and they still act like they’re teenagers.”

“It keeps you young,” Rebecca says jokingly.

Winnie nods, “Yeah, it does.”

Bucky clears his throat and then excuses himself to the bathroom, thus allowing his mother and sister to have some alone time with you. 

They immediately badgered you with questions when they heard the door to the bathroom shut. What you did, every detail about how exactly you and Bucky met, when he asked you to be his girl, details about your family, etc.

* * *

When Bucky was done with his business and neared the question, his ears perked at the sound of your laughter. 

“-it was so embarrassing! But then Bucky invited everyone to my place the next night for dinner so I can have a re-introduction. It was great. I was able to spend some time with Steve, he’s amazing. They’re all amazing and I’m so glad they’ve accepted me as part of their group.”

Bucky heard the chair squeak along the floor, and his mother’s tone was a little more serious, “Y/N, please be honest with me, are you in love Bucky?” his breathing hitched at the question. He silently cursed his mom for throwing that at you so suddenly. When he heard you sigh, he held his breath.

“I think it’s a bit too soon to be feeling that way. We’ve only been together for a few months, but I think I’m falling in love with him, yeah. Winnie, I don’t know what it is about your son that just makes me feel so…safe and cared for. I mean, when I look at him, I feel at ease. I feel at home. Your son is very special.”

Bucky heard his mom chuckle, “He’s not the only one who’s special, Y/N. Bucky…he’s gone through a lot. With losing his father and taking the roll of man of the house, trying to help me out while having his own personal struggles I don’t know about…what I’m trying to say is that I haven’t seen my son truly happy in so long. You’ve done that. Whenever he brings you up in conversation, he has this liveliness to him. It’s so great to see.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he hears Becca say, “Buck’s been a dark place for a long time. I think you’re the one who’s pulled him out and, my ma and I are so thankful that you’re there for him.”

“You think he’s in love with me too?” you asked hopefully and curiously.

Winnifred snorts, “Honey, I know for a fact he is, but just give him time to say it. He’s not too good with his words.” Bucky hears Rebecca laugh and he’s sure it’s time to step in. 

He rounds into the kitchen, a soft smile on his face, “So, what I miss?”

You shrug, “Nothin’ much. Just girl talk.”

“Yeah?” he asks, staring into your eyes, you could see the shining that his mother and sister were talking about.

“Yeah.”

* * *

On the way back to Bucky’s place, you were cuddled up into his side, his black leather jacket keeping you warm.

“So…I think tonight was a success,” he says, eyes still on the road, but one arm wrapped around you.

You hummed, “I think so too,” you tilt your head up to look at him, “Your mom and sister are great. I really enjoyed dinner with him.”

“They did too. Ma wants me to bring you around for dinner at least once a month.”

“I’d like that,” you say with a content smile.

“I would too,” he presses a kiss to your head, “You truly are the most wonderful girl in the world, you know that? And you really did help pull me out of a dark time in my life.”

“You heard all that?” you look up at him, your anxiety creeping up on you.

“Yeah, and, for the record, I’m most definitely falling in love with you too.” he glances your way, a blissful smile on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, ‘cause all of your friends and family love me so there’s no getting rid of me now.”

Bucky chuckled as he pulled you in closer, “Baby doll, I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
